Missing Marlene
by WitchOfDarkness13
Summary: Oneshot. Shows snippits of Marlene McKinnon's life.


**This oneshot is for MessalineJenny. **

The lights are turned down and the room is completely dark. A single bottle of fire whiskey lies on the table, but the person sitting there doesn't pay attention to it. Instead he's looking at a picture. The picture has a girl with super curly dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that causes him to have the ghost of a smile on his face.

The door opens and a black haired green eyed teen walks in and immediately runs into a wall.

"Damn it."

"Watch your language Harry," the man at the table says automatically.

Harry chuckles, "Like you're one to talk Sirius."

The man grins and keeps looking at the photo of the girl.

Harry sits at the table and allows his eyes to adjust to the dark. Finally he can make out what Sirius, godfather extraordinaire, is looking at.

"Who's she?"

Sirius sighs, "Marlene McKinnon. If things had turned out the way they were supposed to then we probably wouldn't be in here, you would've never gone to the Dursley's and you would have known a hell of a lot more about Lily than you do now."

"Why?"

"Because, Marlene and I were engaged. We were due to be married on October fifteenth. That's the day at the exact middle of our birthdays, she was September 29th and mine October 31st." Sirius hands the picture to Harry, "That's a picture of her in our fifth year."

"What happened?"

"One night, we had a fight. She walked out of the flat that we were sharing at the time. I didn't know what to do. I should've run after her, but I didn't. Marlene went to her parents' house to cool down. That night the Death Eaters attacked the house. She was one hell of a fighter and took eight of them down with her," Sirius explains, his voice cracks slightly when he starts again, "I-I never had the chance to tell her that I was sorry. They killed her entire family, all eight of them, her parents, her three brothers and her two sister-in-laws and her. "

Harry stays silent. He doesn't know what to say. What is there to say? To know that a man's fiancée is killed, and her whole family, that he still mourns that loss? What do you say to something like that?

"She's the reason that I'm also called Snuffles." Sirius smiles as he explains.

"Marlene, are you going to take that stuffed animal with you to Hogwarts? Aren't you worried about the other girls making fun of you?"

Marlene McKinnon shakes her head, "I don't care! I'm taking Snuffles with me!"

Snuffles, the stuffed animal in question, is a black dog that she was given for her birthday by her grandfather. She'd had it with her since she was three, and there was no way that she was getting rid of it now.

Marlene's mother rolls her eyes and sighs, "Fine! But don't complain when I say I told you so."

Marlene sticks her tongue out at her mum and finishes packing.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Marlene hops off the stool, sets the hat down and skips to the red and gold table. It had been a close contest between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, but her impatience helped nudge the hat's decision. It probably didn't help that she'd yelled at it. Sitting opposite of a black haired boy she watches the sorting for a moment before losing interest. Her eyes start wandering around the room and taking in all the different parts of the architecture.

"Hi!"

Blinking she faces the voice and sees a red haired girl sitting next to her.

"Hello."

"I'm Lily, you're Marlene right?"

"Umm…yeah. Are you always so chipper?"

Lily nods, "Yep!"

"Please tell me that you're a morning person, I don't want to be the only one."

"I'm a definite morning person, which is actually the total opposite of my sister."

Marlene nods and then turns to the boy opposite her. He had his head on the table and was slowly banging it on the wood.

"What are you doing?" Marlene asks.

The boy looks up, his silver grey eyes oddly closed off of emotion, "Trying to give myself a concussion."

"Why?"

"So that I have an excuse for why I can't see my parents." With that he goes back to knocking his head on the table.

"Who's he?" Lily asks.

"He's Sirius Black. S-I-R-I-U-S," another black haired boy says. His eyes are hazel and his hair looks like it has never seen a brush.

"Really? Who are you?" Marlene asks, raising an eyebrow.

"James Potter. How do you do that? I've never been able to raise just one eyebrow like that."

Marlene shrugs, "Dunno, I've always been able to do that."

Suddenly the plates on the table fill with food and they're all a little more interested in eating than they are in talking.

=+= four years later=+=

Marlene laughs as she runs down the hill and then slides on her stomach through the mud. The rain continues to pelt her, but it's warm and she doesn't care. Tilting her head to the sky she opens her mouth and catches the drops in her mouth, smiling while she does so.

"Hey McKinnon! Look out!"

She doesn't have time to even dodge whatever is headed her way, and is soon thrown into the mud again. Rolling over she sees this huge thing of black fur.

"What the heck?" Marlene shoves at the large mass and hears a whine. Investigating a little more she sees that the huge black mass above her is a dog. A humongous, black dog with a rolling tongue and grey eyes.

Remus runs up, grabs the scruff of the dog's neck and pulls.

"Bad Padfoot! Bad Padfoot! You don't knock people over!" Remus chides.

Marlene stands up, "Don't worry about it. I'm muddy as it is. Is this your dog?"

Remus scowls, "I take no responsibility for this mutt. He's Sirius's pet."

"Sirius likes dogs?"

"Umm…duh? Haven't you ever seen the way that he treats Mrs. Norris?" Remus asks, eyebrows raised.

"I just thought that he hated cats."

"Yeah, and loves dogs. We're trying to keep Padfoot hidden, so I, and Sirius, would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell Dumbledore, McGonagall or any other teacher or prefect," Remus says.

Marlene frowns, "I dunno. I mean a dog of this size isn't exactly easy to hide and he could hurt someone."

Remus bites his lip, and frowns, "I wish Sirius was here, you always fall for his puppy eyes."

"Is there anyone who doesn't?"

Remus stays silent, hoping that she doesn't tell anyone about the giant dog, because it would be rather…_hard_ for them to have Sirius and Padfoot in the same room.

Marlene pauses and doesn't want to respond. She knows that she should tell someone. After all this dog is huge! And since it looks like it's only in its teens, she's guessing that it's going to get bigger. Before she can object the dog places its front paws on her shoulders and looks her in the eye. The look it gives is one of the most imploring looks that she's ever seen and she's pretty sure that the only puppy eyes that have ever been that good were given by a fifth year rebel pureblood.

"Alright, fine. I won't tell anyone." Marlene sighs, and gives a mock glare at the dog, "You are so lucky that I'm a dog person. I find it odd how similar your eyes are to Sirius's."

"That's what we've noticed. Sirius swears that it's a coincidence."

"Where is Sirius?"

"Detention with Slughorn."

Marlene shakes her head, "I can't believe it. He gets more detentions than anyone I know."

"He gets more detentions than anyone else in school. In fact he set the record last Saturday, McGonagall informed us," Remus explains.

Marlene nods, "Well, I'd better get inside so I can wash up for supper."

She kneels and scratches Padfoot behind the ear, "You be a good pup, alright?"

Padfoot blinks, almost as if saying that he understood.

Marlene stands and walks away. The wind carries Remus's voice to her.

"Damn it Sirius! The next time you do that I will make sure that you are fixed! No, don't give me that look, I don't care! That was totally irresponsible and could have backfired on you so badly that they could have sent you to the pound!"

Curious and confused, Marlene slips into some bushes and creeps through them until she can see Remus and Padfoot. A moment lapses and Sirius stands in the exact spot that Padfoot was sitting in. He's laughing slightly and holds his hands up to Remus.

"Sorry! Sorry, but it's alright! There's a reason why I said to come over here, and that's because hardly anyone from school knows that this spot is here. It's a surprise that Marlene knows about it," Sirius trails off, "Is it just me or did she seem to genuinely enjoy herself right now?"

Remus nods, "Yeah, she looked like she was happy."

They're silent and start heading further into the forbidden forest. Marlene, now positive that she should tell someone takes off at a run to the school. Sirius is an animagus! That is a feat in and of itself, but it's also highly dangerous and highly against the law. As she enters the Gryffindor common room something nags the back of her mind, but she brushes it off, thinking that it could be dealt with later. Up the stairs, into the dorm and she grabs a set of clothing and jumps into the bathroom to wash up. As the hot water runs down her back Marlene remembers what she promised.

"I promised not to tell," She mutters, "And Sirius and Remus would know that it was me who told, because no one else knows."

Finishing her shower Marlene thinks about what to do about the situation. Suddenly she gives a grin and places an order for Sirius's Christmas present.

=+=Two years later=+=

"Marlene!"

Marlene turns around and blinks in surprise, "Yes Sirius?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the winter ball?" Sirius asks.

Marlene feels her heart fall. It wasn't that she didn't want to go with Sirius, in fact that's the exact thing that she wanted, but she couldn't. She had already said yes to Thomas Bones, a seventh year in Ravenclaw.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but I already said yes to Thomas Bones," Marlene says softly, wishing that she could take it all back and tell him yes.

Sirius smiles, "Oh, alright then. I'll see you there then huh?"

"Yeah."

"Promise that you'll save a dance for me?"

Marlene grins, "Absolutely."

Marlene's day goes by in a whirl, in fact the whole rest of the week leading up to the dance goes by in much of the same fashion. She's glad that Lily is so good at charms because the two of them manage to transfigure, Marlene's preferred subject, a couple of pillowcases into dresses and Lily places some charms on them to make it impossible for stains to get on them, for the dresses to rip and there's a slight shimmer charm on them, so that the fabric has that slight shimmer when in certain lights. Marlene's dress is, oddly enough, black. She normally tries to avoid wearing that color, but for some reason it seems like the perfect color for tonight. There are some purple gems on the dress, so it's not totally black, but still.

"Oh Mar, you look wonderful!" Lily gushes.

Marlene blushes, "Thanks Lily, you look fantastic."

Lily beams. She's wearing an emerald dress. James, Marlene still couldn't believe it, James was escorting Lily to the ball tonight.

"Shall we head down?" Lily asks.

Marlene nods and the two girls start down the stairs of the dorm and to the entrance hall. For some reason it was tradition that all dates met each other there, even if they were of the same house. As they descend the stairs Marlene notices right away that James is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he's talking to someone who, though familiar, she can't place a name to. Yet as the young man turns around her heart beat picks up in an awfully familiar way and your eyes widen as Sirius looks up the stairs. Who knew that the rogue of Gryffindor cleaned up so well?

Lily and James talk to each other while Marlene and Sirius meet.

"You look beautiful, as always," Sirius murmurs. He lightly takes Marlene's hand and places a kiss on it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Th-thank you. You look nice as well." Marlene mentally kicks herself at the lack of inspiration in her vocabulary.

Sirius smiles, "Well, I shouldn't keep you from your date any longer. Remember, I have a dance with you."

Marlene nods and, regretfully, leaves to find Thomas. As soon as she finds him, Marlene realizes that this night might be one of the most miserable that she's ever experienced. As the music plays Marlene sits at the table, for the seventh song in a row, and sighs.

"I don't believe that someone so beautiful should be sitting here. Especially since I happen to know that this woman is a fantastic dancer."

Glancing up, Marlene smiles at the sight of Sirius standing there. There's a slight pause and then he holds out his hand. Marlene accepts it and stands, following Sirius to the dance floor. She smiles and finally admits that this is what she wants and what she needs.

=+=A Year and a half later=+=

Marlene enters the flat that she shares with her boyfriend and is met by mostly darkness.

"Sirius?"

Hanging her cloak on the hook she walks further into the flat and sees a slight glow coming from the kitchen area and cautiously follows that direction. When she sees the table, Sirius is sitting at it with a photo album. There's a coffee mug in front of him and a couple of candles lit. As he pages through the album Marlene sneaks up behind him and looks at the photos in it. They're of him and Regulus as kids and when they were both in Hogwarts. There's even a picture of them talking during a Quidditch match. Regulus is scanning the area and Sirius is hitting the occasional bludger that flies their way.

"Sirius?" Marlene whispers.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Sirius starts to nod, but then stops, "Something's not right. I can feel it. Something's up with Regulus."

Marlene frowns. It wasn't often that Sirius had these feelings, but he was oddly in tune with the people he cared about, and if he said that something was wrong, then something was wrong. She places her arms around his shoulders and hugs him.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she whispers.

Sirius shakes his head and leans into her touch. They stay like that for a while, and while Marlene feels her legs growing tired, she doesn't say anything. She'll stay there for as long as he needs her. The candle burns low and the wax runs onto the table. Sirius then leans forward and stands. Walking to Marlene he smiles and nods to the living room. They sit on the couch and just enjoy each other's company.

=+=A half year later=+=

"Marlene you don't get it! This is something that I have to do!" Sirius sighs. He was sick of this argument and didn't want to fight anymore, but Marlene wouldn't let it go.

"But why does it have to be you? Can't Dumbledore get someone else to do it?"

"Mar, I'm the only person in the Order who can handle dealing with the magic it takes to open that door. Not because it requires a lot of power, if that was it then Dumbledore would just do it himself, but because it requires magic that has that tint to it. Most everyone in the Order has really light, in fact most people have white, magic. I'm the only one who has gray, and that's what's needed." Sirius explains again.

Marlene huffs, "I don't care! Any time that Dumbledore gives you an assignment that no one else can do you end up hurt really badly, either physically or mentally. I don't want to receive the message that was sent to Alice Longbottom! I don't want to find out that the person I love the most in the world ended up dying!"

"I'm not going to die Mar."

"How do you know? How do any of us know?"

"We don't! But if there's one thing that I've learned in life it's that you can't keep looking over your shoulder for Death. Come on Marlene, it's only a short assignment, nothing but ward removal."

Marlene's eyes narrow, "You don't get it. I don't care how short the assignment it or what it's doing. It's that you are always the one called into these specific assignments and I'm sick of it. Dumbledore needs to get someone else to do it. Dumbledore needs to realize that you're not just a Black!"

Sirius raises his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see it? That's why all the assignments you're on require you to use dark magic! And I hate it because you always beat yourself up for it! If you're going to go through with this then I'm not staying here. I don't want to watch you destroy yourself from the inside."

"Then what do you want me to do? How else are we going to get into these areas? Who else could tear down these wards? I'm the only one who knows what to do and has enough power to do it. Mar, this isn't going to destroy me."

Marlene frowns, her eyes narrowing, "I wish that I was sure that was true."

She stands and goes into their bedroom. Grabbing a small bag she packs enough cloths for the night she walks back into the living room.

"Marlene, where are you going?" Sirius asks, curiosity and worry showing.

"I'm going to my parent's house for the night. I'll be back tomorrow. I need some time and space to think," Marlene says.

Marlene arrives at her parent's house and goes to her room after they spend some time talking. She's just changed into her shorts and tank top for bed when there's a loud explosion from downstairs. Snagging her wand from the bedside table she sneaks down and then starts firing back at the death eaters who have come rushing in. As the dust and smoke settles Marlene sees that there are only fourteen of them attacking and dives right into the thick of it. Her older brothers come in and help her, firing back as best they can, but they weren't trained to fight. They don't know the best ways to attack someone.

_Thank god that I'm a part of the order and that Sirius is so paranoid._ Marlene thinks as she ducks a dark blue spell. One by one she watches her brothers fall and then, within a moment, she's anchored to the wall. Eight death eaters lay dead and Marlene can't help but smirk with the knowledge that they're dead because they attacked the wrong house.

"Kill this bitch," One death eater growls.

Marlene's eyes widen as a green light races toward her, and then her body turns slack after hitting.

Harry sits there after Sirius recites his story.

"She was one of the smartest and bravest people that I knew. She was also the love of my life, and I don't know if I'll ever find anyone who I'd think about the same way as I did Mar," Sirius says.

Harry nods, "I hope you do, because it sounds as though you were perfectly happy with her."

Sirius smiles, "You have no idea. Harry, just please, if you take one thing away from this, know that when you find the person who you are meant for, don't let her go. If you get in an argument, and she walks away, then chase her down. Let her be your world, enjoy ever moment you have with her, and cherish what you have."

Harry stands, "I promise."

"Good, now get Outta here and fly your broom. The dueling room should be large enough."

Sirius watches Harry leave the room and gives a sad smile as he thinks about how different life would be if Marlene was still alive. Looking at her picture he smiles again.

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control," Sirius mutters, "But if I had the chance, I would lose control all over again."

**I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
